We Need To Talk About Kevin
by Ififall
Summary: How Walker and Kevin really met.


A/N: Title taken from the Book with the same name. Strong Language, Alternate version of Walker and Kevin's Relationship/Friendship. Plot: Kevin isn't related to Walker and he has a past with Seamus.

* * *

Suspended from six schools, expelled from five. He couldn't tell them why. He always blew up over the smallest things. One cross word and chairs flew across the room. His mum didn't know who to turn to. He was on the Playstation from morning till night. His mum would come home and find the carpet dotted with mud, beer bottles in the sink, and mayonnaise blobs at the back of the fridge. One night they'd had the mother of all rows and she kicked him out, literally with just the shirt on his back. He stayed in a pub alley-way for a couple of days before he caught someone's eye.

Seamus Brady. He was a regular. A big betting man, that was always willing to buy anyone a drink. Kevin hoped it would be more and knew he'd have to turn on the charm. He got in a row with the barmaid and got tossed out by security. "You look fucked lad" Seamus said as Kevin struggled to get up. Seamus offered his hand. "Come on lad" Seamus said patting him on the back Kevin told him that he was broke and homeless. His daughter Cheryl listened with tears in her eyes as Kevin exaggerated the story about his big bad wolf of a mother kicking him out for no reason. 'Seamus mate, My mum's awful" Kevin told them ready to pour on the water-works.

* * *

"Your poor thing" Cheryl said reaching over to hug him. "Cheryl calm down. He's with us now" Seamus said. To Cheryl's credit she treated Kev like a little brother-not how he wanted Cheryl to see him, but beggars couldn't be choosers. For the first week Kevin didn't have one complaint. Seamus convinced the school head- teacher to take Kevin back as long as he was a good little boy and played by the rules. Cheryl did all his washing, chores, cleaning and cooking. Kev didn't miss his mum at all. In fact he resented her for being suc a cold-hearted bitch. Kevin thought that he'd never be back on the streets...until Seamus crossed the line.

"How was school lad?" Seamus asked when he stepped through the door. "Cool...Cheryl about?" Kevin asked. "Nah..girls stuff" Seamus said "What do you say to a take-away huh? Anything you want" Seamus said. "Well..I was gonna go out tonight" Kevin said. That was bullshit, but he thought Seamus might spend more on him to get him to stay. "Look I know you're underage, but I'll even throw in some alcohol...so lad, you in?" Seamus asked. "Yeah...go on then" Kevin said, telling Seamus what he wanted from the menu before going upstairs to watch TV.

"Chicken Chow Mein and Sweet and Sour Sauce for the young man in blue" Seamus said poking his head around the door. "Cheers" Kevin said as Seamus gave him the plate of greasy food. He gave him a beer and told him that Cheryl wouldn't be back till late. "Are any of her mates coming over?" Kevin asked. "Apart from Phoebe most of them are fit" Kevin said eating the prawn crackers. "Women are a nuisance lad" Seamus said. "Drink up" After the prawn crackers dipped in sauce, Kevin put the bottle to his lips and Seamus got up. Kevin thought he was leaving but Seamus closed in the door and sat closer to Kevin on the bed.

* * *

"Has me mum called?" Kevin asked. "Not me she hasn't" Seamus said. But not to worry eh?" Seamus sat putting his hand on Kevin's leg. "You've got Cheryl...and you've got me" Kevin didn't know if he was hallucinating. Maybe he was having a bad dream, but he pulled away as he could feel Seamus' hand creeping up his leg, his thumb grazing his thigh. Maybe they were both drunk off their heads. I feel sick" Kevin said going to the bathroom. He ran a hand through his hair and leaned over the toilet to wretch, but nothing came out. He stayed in the bathroom coughing and faking puking noises until Seamus got the message and went back downstairs.

Kevin had to get the fuck out off Seamus life right now. He was dizzy from the alcohol. He stayed in his room, until Seamus went to bed. Kevin scrawled a " Thank you" note for Cheryl and put it under her pillow. He got his rucksack and got his clothes together and his toothbrush. He left unaware that Seamus was watching him leave through the window. Kevin wasn't going to spend the rest of his life living in alley-ways and cardboard boxes. He went to the nearest hospital hoping to fake a headache, when he decided to nosey around.

He was looking through the windows when he saw balloons, cards and food around some lad's bed. Kevin's heart leapt. With food and birthdays cards came money. It had to be somewhere. He tested the door pushed it open and stepped inside. Kevin noticed the lad was his age, maybe younger. As the lad slept Kev opened cards and looked in the lad's drawers. There were clothes, papers and shampoo, but nothing worth nicking. "Shit" Kevin said. "Hello" a calm voice said. Kevin barely turned around before he felt a punch on the side of his face. He tried to grapple the guy but the stranger in the dark was too strong. He threw Kevin up against the wall.

* * *

Kevin was too embarrassed to look at face. "You're not one of Cam's mates" Walker snarled. "Look mate, I'll be fucking honest yeah?" Kevin said. "I'm homeless" Kevin said. "I don't have any family that can help" "So you thought you'd steal from a fragile comatose patient" Walker said. "You're all class" Walker said shoving him out the door. Knowing that this guy would rat him out if he stayed in the hospital, Kevin followed him. "So mate, who's in there?" Kevin asked. "Your mate?" He asked. "Not that it's any of your business. But he's my brother" Walker said.

"Saw the papers in Cam's drawer" Kevin said. "Only mates call him Cam" Walker said. "He umm...took dodgy stuff...drugs right?" Kevin asked. "Maybe I could help you out?" Kevin asked. "What after trying to steal from him?" Walker asked. "Get lost" He said. "I can't I've got no-where to go" Kevin said. "Not my problem" Walker said getting in his car and driving away. The same night Kevin was hanging around outside the hospital when he met Dr Davies. Davies was a million times worse than his mum. He didn't know if he was worse than Seamus. Dr Davies gave him a lot of money, but Kevin had to be his new plaything. It wasn't easy or comfortable, it was messy and it hurt.

Dr Davies brought him to the hospital at night to have what he called "belt banter" in his office. Kevin came out bruised and battered on his legs and face. He walked straight past Walker in a daze. Walker recognised him and grabbed his arm. "Fuck off" Kevin said. Walker had had a chance to be a good Samaritan and he'd told Kevin to piss off. "You're really in trouble" Walker guessed looking at his bruise. "Don't drag it out mate" Kevin said. "You gonna help me or what?" Kevin asked.

"One night" Walker said.

"Great Mate, let's go" Kevin said smiling as he walked to his new bachelor pad with his new room-mate.

But could Kevin trust Walker?


End file.
